The long-term objective of this training grant is to provide a group of M.D. and Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows with research training that will allow them to become independent investigators in the field of lipids, obesity, nutrition and atherosclerosis. The training program will utilize investigators at the University of Washington who are performing both basic and clinical research in these related areas as preceptors. Use will also be made of a number of basic and clinical scientists with whom the core faculty collaborates to broaden research opportunities and resources available to trainees in the program. Trainees entering the program will previously have obtained either an M.D. or Ph.D. degree and M.D. candidates usually will have completed residency training. Some will have had some prior research experience. Ph.D. candidates will have demonstrated ability in a basic science discipline and will have demonstrated capability for research related to the focus of this program. Selection of the 4 candidates supported by this training grant will be made by the Executive Committee from a large pool of qualified applicants who continue to apply for research training in metabolism, endocrinology and nutrition at the University of Washington. This program will provide the trainees with research experience in both basic and clinical science necessary in preparation for independent research careers. In keeping with trends in research, there will be a strong focus on molecular and cell biology and on translational research. A series of didactic lectures and seminars related to the topics of lipids, obesity, nutrition and atherosclerosis, as well as in scientific methods and biomedical ethics, will complement the research training. The areas of obesity, lipids and atherosclerosis have obvious health relatedness, particularly in light of the current epidemic of obesity and its co-morbidities, including type 2 diabetes. Despite advances in our understanding and treatment of lipid disorders and diabetes, atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease remains the number one cause of morbidity and mortality in both genders and all ethnic groups in the United States. Therefore, training individuals to better understand these metabolic disorders has important health implications. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]